ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Togeshiro
Togeshiro is a jonin level ninja of Sunagakure. He is friends with Murasaki and Renji and best known for his unique cactus-like kekkei genkai. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Togeshiro, Toge Gender: Male Age: 22 Weight: 165 lbs Height: 5'7 Birthday: 10 April Sexuality: Gay Blood Type: AB 'Appearance' Body Build: Slender, yet sexy Skin Tone: Pale Eye Color: Green/hazel Hair Color: White Hair Style: Semi-long (neck-length); more predominant bangs on the left side; back bangs are rolled up to the top of head Outfit: Standard jonin vest with white shirt underneath; sandy shaw over left half of torso and arm ; sandy-brown manpries; side sash with headband and standard black sandals (a bit higher than normal). Headband Location: Side sash Distinct Features: Outfit is ridden with holes Scars: n/a Tattoos: n/a 'Background Information' Rank: Jonin Clan: Saboten-musha Friends: Renji , Murasaki , Amīgo, Tekīra Known Family Members: n/a Affiliations: Team Toge, Sunagakure Mentors: n/a History: Much of Togeshiro's actual history is a mystery, even to himself. The village claims his existence as one of their better kept secrets and refuses to disclose any information regarding Toge's past--including matters pertaining to his family. Strangely enough, Toge has no apparant memory of his childhood beyond the past five years and cannot recollect but a single person, place, or event from such time. Personality: Carefree, benevolent, kind, and compassionate. Generally cheerful and always willing to listen to others--even if he is unfamiliar with them or slightly distrusts them. He fancies himself fair and balanced, as well as curious. He likes to share what he has with others in the hopes of picking up a thing or two in return. On the flip side, Toge often doubts himself to the point of semi-comedic pessimism. Because of the novelty of his promotion, he finds his skills lacking (especially when it comes to training routine). 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu, taijutsu, kekkei genkai Kekkei Genkai: Sabotendansu no Kaika ("Flowering Cactus Dance") Hiden Abilities: n/a Chakra Type Innates: Water Primary Weapons: n/a Flaws in Style: The greater number of spines created with his Sabotendansu no Kaika, the more chakra he uses; it can become rather easy to lose track of how much chakra is being consumed. Style: Like the Cactus Warriors, Togeshiro makes use of the Sabotendansu no Kaika ("Flowering Cactus Dance") to create numerous spines of varying size and durability from any point on his body. He can create shields of spines; cover his arms in large spines to use in conjunction with taijutsu acrobatics; and send needles flying at the opponent as a form of projectile. Jutsu List: [[Water Style: Water Clone|'Water Style: Water Clone']] [[Water Style: Water Bombardment|'Water Style: Water Bombardment']] [[Water Style: Hydro Gun|'Water Style: Hydro Gun']] [[Cactus Dance: 100 Needles|'Cactus Dance: 100 Needles']] [[Cactus Dance: 1000 Needles|'Cactus Dance: 1000 Needles']] [[Cactus Dance: 10,000 Needles Cactus Dance: Cacti Club|'Cactus Dance: 10,000 Needles']] [[Cactus Dance: Cacti Club|'Cactus Dance: Cacti Club']] [[Cactus Style Ninja Art: Pin Cushion Jutsu|'Cactus Style Ninja Art: Pin Cushion Jutsu']] [[Double Cactus Art: Prickly Pear|'Double Cactus Art: Prickly Pear']] [[Summoning Jutsu (Cacti)|'Summoning Jutsu (Cacti)']] [[Summoning Jutsu: Saguaro Prison|'Summoning Jutsu: Saguaro Prison']] [[Self Activating Special Cactus Jutsu: Peyote Prism|'Self Activating Special Cactus Jutsu: Peyote Prism']] 'Trivial Knowledge' Animal Totem: The Deer Favorite Food: Prickly Pear salad with a splash of agave nectar Least Favorite Food: anything dry or salted (thus, a good bit of Suna's cuisine) Favorite Color: White and green Fears: Failing at being a proper/successful jonin Past-Times: Sipping cactus water tea Wants to Fight: no one for the sake of mere fighting Nindo: "To stand tall and firm, like the mightiest saguaro, regardless of time or season." Favorite Word/Quote: "A cactus is at least 90% water, after all. . ." Player: Sam Other Trivia: *There is a striking similarity between Togeshiro and Kimimaro; both have white hair, a similar kekkei genkai, and cool demeanor. Furthermore, the two both question their capabilities and purpose in life--clinging on to someone or something to validate their existence. *Strangely enough, Toge seems to believe himself to be a cactus. Oddly enough, when Kenji cuts him to cut his circulation and free him from Rika's paralysis, he bleeds water and a viscous, goo-like substance, reminiscent of chlorophyll. Category:Characters Category:Team Togeshiro Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Sand Ninja